Êîãäà ñáûâàþòñÿ ìå÷òû
by Gemini7z
Summary: Êàæäàÿ äåâóøêà ìå÷òàåò ïîïàñòü â Ëàáèðèíò è ñòàòü Êîðîëåâîé Ãîáëèíîâ... Íî ÷òî, åñëè â êîðîëåâñòâå Äæàðåòà âñå îêàæåòñÿ ñîâñåì íå òàêèì, êàê


Êîãäà ñáûâàþòñÿ ìå÷òû 

DISCLAIMER: Ñòàíäàðòíûé (íè÷åì íå âëàäåþ, íè÷åãî íå õî÷ó è ò.ä.). 

  
Ñ òåëåýêðàíà ëèëèñü çàêëþ÷èòåëüíûå àêêîðäû ïîñëåäíåé ïåñíè èç ñàóíäòðåêà ê ôèëüìó. Àíÿ çíàëà êàæäóþ íîòó, íî âñå ðàâíî äîñëóøàëà ìóçûêó äî êîíöà, è òîëüêî ïîñëå ýòîãî íàæàëà íà êíîïêó âîçâðàòà âèäåîêàññåòû. Îíà áåðåæíî ïîëîæèëà êàññåòó â êîðîáêó ñ íàäïèñüþ "Ëàáèðèíò" è âåðíóëà íà ïîëêó. Ïîñëå ýòîãî, ïîñòàâèâ áóäèëüíèê íà ïîëîâèíó ñåäüìîãî, ñî âçäîõîì çàáðàëàñü â ïîñòåëü... Âîò è åùå îäèí âîñêðåñíûé âå÷åð ïîçàäè. Äðóçüÿ ïðèãëàøàëè åå íà âå÷åðèíêó, íî Àíÿ îïÿòü ïðåäïî÷ëà èì îáùåñòâî ëþáèìîãî ôèëüìà.   
"×òî ÿ çàáûëà íà ýòîé âå÷åðèíêå, - äóìàëà Àíÿ, ïîäïåðåâ ãîëîâó ïîäóøêîé. - Íåîòåñàííûå ïàðíè, êîòîðûì òîëüêî îäíî íóæíî, áóäóò ïûòàòüñÿ ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ, ðàññêàçûâàòü èäèîòñêèå àíåêäîòû... Íè â êîì èç íèõ íåò íè ãðàììà èçûñêàííîñòè, èçÿùåñòâà! Êóäà ïîäåâàëèñü íàñòîÿùèå ïðèíöû? Èëè, åñëè íà òî ïîøëî, êîðîëè!" - ïîóþòíåå çàêóòûâàÿñü â îäåÿëî, äåâóøêà ïðèíÿëàñü ìå÷òàòü: - Âîò åñëè áû ìíå âñòðåòèëñÿ êòî-òî ïîõîæèé íà Äæàðåòà, Êîðîëÿ Ãîáëèíîâ! Óìíûé, óòîí÷åííûé... Èëè äàæå ëó÷øå: âîò åñëè áû ÿ îêàçàëàñü â Ëàáèðèíòå âìåñòî Ñàðû... Óæ ÿ áû íå ñäåëàëà òàêîé îøèáêè è íå îòâåðãëà áû ëþáîâü Êîðîëÿ... Ñàðà ïðîñòî èäèîòêà..." - Àíÿ ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà è, óæå çàñûïàÿ, ÷óòü ñëûøíî ïðîáîðìîòàëà ñ çàêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè: - "Êàê áû ÿ õîòåëà, ÷òîáû ãîáëèíû ïðèøëè è çàáðàëè ìåíÿ ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ... ê Äæàðåòó...." - îíà âçäîõíóëà åùå ðàç è ïåðåâåðíóëàñü íà äðóãîé áîê.   
Àíÿ óæå çàñûïàëà, êàê âäðóã ðåçêèé ñêðèïó÷èé ãîëîñ âûâåë åå èç ñëàäêîé ïîëóäðåìû:   
- Ýé, òû! È äîëãî òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ òàê ïðîõëàæäàòüñÿ? Âñòàâàé!   
Àíÿ îòêðûëà ãëàçà è óâèäåëà ïåðåä ñîáîé ìàëåíüêîãî ìîðùèíèñòîãî, ïîêðûòîãî íåîïðÿòíîé ñâàëÿâøåéñÿ øåðñòüþ ãîáëèíà, êîòîðûé óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåå, óïåðåâ ðóêè â áîêà.   
Îíà îãëÿíóëàñü âîêðóã è ñ èçóìëåíèåì ïîíÿëà, ÷òî óæå íå íàõîäèòñÿ â ñâîåé ñïàëüíå. Àíÿ ëåæàëà íà òðàâå íåäàëåêî îò ìàññèâíîé ñòåíû, ñëîæåííîé èç íåîáòåñàííîãî êàìíÿ.   
Êîãäà îíà íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íàçàä âûêëþ÷èëà ñâåò â ñïàëüíå, áûëî çà ïîëíî÷ü. Íî çäåñü ñîëíöå òîëüêî íà÷èíàëî óãàñàòü, êàê áóäòî åäâà ìèíîâàëî ïîñëåîáåäåííîå âðåìÿ.   
- Ãäå ÿ? - â èçóìëåíèè ñïðîñèëà îíà.   
- Êàê ýòî ãäå? Â Ëàáèðèíòå, êîíå÷íî! - ïîñëûøàëñÿ äðóãîé, áîëåå òîíêèé è ïèñêëÿâûé ãîëîñîê èç-çà åå ñïèíû. Àíÿ îáåðíóëàñü. Ïîä âûñîõøèì äåðåâîì ñòîÿë âòîðîé ãîáëèí, â ñîîòâåòñòâèè ñî ñâîèì ãîëîñîì íå òàêîé ïðèçåìèñòûé, êàê ïåðâûé, à õóäîé è äîëãîâÿçûé. - Òû âñåãî òðè ìèíóòû íàçàä ïîïðîñèëà íàñ, ÷òîáû ìû òåáÿ çàáðàëè! ×òî, _óæå_ çàáûëà?   
- Íî... íî ÿ íèêîãäà íå äóìàëà, ÷òî ýòî ìîæåò ïðîèçîéòè íà ñàìîì äåëå! - ïðîøåïòàëà Àíÿ, ñêîðåå ðàçãîâàðèâàÿ ñàìà ñ ñîáîé, ÷åì îòâå÷àÿ ãîáëèíó. - ß äóìàëà, ÷òî ýòî ïðîñòî ñêàçêà!   
- Èíäþê äóìàë, äóìàë è â ñóï ïîïàë, - îòðåçàë ïåðâûé ãîáëèí. - Ëàäíî, ðàçãîâîðû ïîòîì. Ñåé÷àñ ïîäíèìàéñÿ, ðàáîòà ñàìà íå ñäåëàåòñÿ. Äà è Åãî Âåëè÷åñòâî âîò-âîò âåðíåòñÿ ñ âå÷åðíåãî îáëåòà Êîðîëåâñòâà, åìó çàõî÷åòñÿ íà òåáÿ âçãëÿíóòü.   
- ×òî? Äæàðåò? - Àíÿ ïîñïåøíî âñòàëà ñ òðàâû. - Çíà÷èò, îí òîæå íàñòîÿùèé! À êàêîé îí?   
- Óâèäèøü, - ñêàçàë âòîðîé ãîáëèí.   
- À ÷òî ýòî âû òàì ãîâîðèëè ïðî ðàáîòó? - âñïîìíèëà Àíÿ.   
- Âû òàì, íàâåðõó, ìîæåòå çàíèìàòüñÿ, ÷åì õîòèòå, - ñêàçàë ïðèçåìèñòûé ãîáëèí, à äîëãîâÿçûé â çíàê ñîãëàñèÿ çàòðÿñ ãîëîâîé, - Áåçäåëüíè÷àòü, ðàçâëåêàòüñÿ... Íî ðàç ñàìà çàõîòåëà ê íàì, òåïåðü áóäåøü òðóäèòüñÿ, êàê ìû âñå. Ïîêà ïðèñòðîèì òåáÿ ïðèáèðàòü â çàìêå. À òàì Åãî Âåëè÷åñòâî âåðíåòñÿ è ïîäûùåò òåáå áîëåå ïîäõîäÿùóþ ðàáîòó.   
Ïåðñïåêòèâà ñòàòü õîòÿ áû íà âðåìÿ óáîðùèöåé, ïóñòü äàæå â çàìêå Êîðîëÿ, ñîâñåì íå îáðàäîâàëà Àíþ, íî ïðåäâêóøåíèå ïðåäñòîÿùåé âñòðå÷è ñ Äæàðåòîì çàòìèëî íåïðèÿòíûå ÷óâñòâà. "ß ïîæàëóþñü Äæàðåòó íà ýòèõ ïðîòèâíûõ ãîáëèíîâ", - ðåøèëà îíà. - Ïóñòü óçíàåò, êàê åãî ïîääàííûå îáðàùàþòñÿ ñ ãîñòÿìè..."   
Òåì âðåìåíåì îáà ãîáëèíà êàê ïî êîìàíäå ïîâåðíóëèñü è çàøàãàëè â ñòîðîíó êàìåííîé ñòåíû, ãäå âèäíåëèñü çàðîñøèå ìîõîì âîðîòà â Ãîðîä Ãîáëèíîâ. Ïðèçåìèñòûé ãîáëèí, êîòîðûé, î÷åâèäíî, ÿâëÿëñÿ ãëàâíûì, æåñòîì ïîäàë Àíå çíàê, ÷òîáû îíà ñëåäîâàëà çà íèìè. Îáà îíè äàæå íå ïîçàáîòèëèñü ïðîâåðèòü, ïîñëóøàëàñü ëè Àíÿ. Âîçìóùåííàÿ äî ãëóáèíû äóøè áåñöåðåìîííûì îáðàùåíèåì ñî ñòîðîíû ýòèõ ñóùåñòâ, Àíÿ, òåì íå ìåíåå, ñî÷ëà çà ëó÷øåå ñëåäîâàòü çà íèìè.   
Ïðîõîäÿ ïî óçêèì óëî÷êàì Ãîðîäà Ãîáëèíîâ ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê Êîðîëåâñêîìó Çàìêó (åãî íåâîçìîæíî áûëî íå çàìåòèòü èçäàëè, ïîñêîëüêó îí ñòîÿë íà õîëìå è, ê òîìó æå, ïîõîæå, áûë åäèíñòâåííûì âûñîêèì ñòðîåíèåì â ãîðîäå), Àíÿ ñ èçóìëåíèåì ñìîòðåëà ïî ñòîðîíàì. Â ôèëüìå ýòè óëî÷êè íå êàçàëèñü åé òàêèìè êðèâûìè è ãðÿçíûìè, à âñå áåç èñêëþ÷åíèÿ äîìà - òðåáóþùèìè ðåìîíòà. Çàòî ó îáèòàòåëåé Ãîðîäà Ãîáëèíîâ îíà ÿâíî íå âûçûâàëà îòâåòíîãî èíòåðåñà. Çàíÿòûå ñâîèìè õëîïîòàìè ãîáëèíû áðîñàëè íà íåå áûñòðûé âçãëÿä, êîãäà îíà ñ ïðîâîæàòûìè ïðîõîäèëà ìèìî, è òóò æå âîçâðàùàëèñü ê ñâîèì äåëàì.   
Òàê îíè äîøëè äî Êîðîëåâñêîãî Çàìêà. Àíÿ ÷óòü íå îñòóïèëàñü, ïîäíèìàÿñü ââåðõ ïî êðóòîé ëåñòíèöå ñ ïðîâàëèâøèìèñÿ êîå-ãäå ñòóïåíüêàìè. Íàêîíåö âñå òðîå âîøëè â êðóãëîå ïîìåùåíèå, òàêæå õîðîøî çíàêîìîå Àíå ïî ôèëüìó.   
- Âîò ìû è íà ìåñòå, - óäîâëåòâîðåííî ñêàçàë ãëàâíûé ãîáëèí. - Áåðè-êà â ðóêè ìåòëó, ïîëîâóþ òðÿïêó è ïðèíèìàéñÿ çà ðàáîòó. ×òîáû íå òåðÿòü âðåìåíè çðÿ, ïîêà Åãî Âåëè÷åñòâî íå âåðíóëèñü.   
- ×òî?! ß?! - âîçìóòèëàñü Àíÿ. - À ïîòîì... äà òóò æå çà ìåñÿö âñå íå óáðàòü! Òàêàÿ ãðÿçü êðóãîì!   
- Íè÷åãî, - ñêàçàë äîëãîâÿçûé ãîáëèí, êîòîðûé òåì âðåìåíåì óæå óñïåë êóäà-òî ñáåãàòü è ïðèíåñòè ìåòëó, ñîâîê, ïîëîâóþ òðÿïêó è âåäðî ñ âîäîé. - Ãëàçà áîÿòñÿ, à ðóêè äåëàþò. - Îí óõìûëüíóëñÿ. - À ìû ïîêà îòäîõíåì ÷àñèê-äðóãîé...   
Ãîáëèíû ÿâíî òîëüêî íà ñëîâàõ äåìîíñòðèðîâàëè ëþáîâü ê òðóäó...   
Àíÿ ñ òîñêîé îáâåëà âçãëÿäîì òðîííûé çàë. Êðóãîì êó÷è ìóñîðà, íà ïîëó ãðÿçü è êóðèíûå ïåðüÿ, ëóæè, à îãðîìíûå ÷àñû ñ òðèíàäöàòüþ äåëåíüÿìè íà ñòåíå âèñåëè êðèâî. Âåðîÿòíî, âñå ýòî áåçîáðàçèå óñòðîèëè ãîáëèíû, êîòîðûå âî âðåìÿ äíåâíîãî îòñóòñòâèÿ Äæàðåòà ÷óâñòâîâàëè ñåáÿ áîëåå íåïðèíóæäåííî. Îíè è ñåé÷àñ òî è äåëî çàãëÿäûâàëè â äâåðè è îêíà, õèõèêàëè è îáñóæäàëè ìåæäó ñîáîé Àíþ.   
"Õîòü áû Äæàðåò ñêîðåå âåðíóëñÿ", - ïîäóìàëà Àíÿ. Îíà óæå íà÷èíàëà ïîíèìàòü, ÷òî êðåïêî âëèïëà. Îíà ñî âçäîõîì âçÿëà â ðóêè òðÿïêó è ïðèñåëà íà êîðòî÷êè... 

***   
  
Ïðèìåðíî ÷åðåç ÷àñ, êîãäà Àíÿ óæå íà÷àëà âûäûõàòüñÿ - õîòÿ ïî âèäó çàëà ñîâñåì íå áûëî çàìåòíî åå óñèëèé - ãäå-òî ñíàðóæè ïîñëûøàëàñü âîçíÿ, íåÿñíûå ïåðåãîâîðû, îêðèêè. Äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü, è â òðîííûé çàë ñòðåìèòåëüíî âîøåë Êîðîëü â ñîïðîâîæäåíèè ñâèòû èç äåñÿòêà ãîáëèíîâ ñàìûõ ðàçíîîáðàçíûõ ðàçìåðîâ è ìàñòåé.   
Îäåò Êîðîëü Ãîáëèíîâ áûë íå òàê íàðÿäíî, êàê â ôèëüìå, ñêîðåå åãî êîñòþì ìîæíî áûëî íàçâàòü áóäíè÷íûì. Êàæäûé èç ãîáëèíîâ ïûòàëñÿ ÷òî-òî ðàññêàçàòü Êîðîëþ, íà êîãî-òî ïîæàëîâàòüñÿ èëè î ÷åì-òî ïîïðîñèòü, à ïîñêîëüêó âñå ãîâîðèëè îäíîâðåìåííî, òî ñîçäàâàëè íåâîîáðàçèìûé øóì. Äæàðåò áûñòðûì øàãîì, îòìàõèâàÿñü îò íàçîéëèâûõ ïîääàííûõ, ïðîøåë ÷åðåç âåñü çàë ê òðîíó, âñå åùå íå çàìå÷àÿ Àíþ, êîòîðàÿ, ñ ðàñòðåïàâøèìèñÿ âîëîñàìè è ìîêðîé òðÿïêîé â ðóêàõ, óñòàâèëàñü íà ãåðîÿ ñâîèõ ãðåç.   
- ...íî, Âàøå Âåëè÷åñòâî, - ïîäñêàêèâàë íà ìåñòå îò íåòåðïåíèÿ îäèí èç ãîáëèíîâ, - Âåäü ÿ åùå â÷åðà äîêëàäûâàë Âàøåìó Âåëè÷åñòâó, ÷òî ìîñò ÷åðåç áîëîòî Âå÷íîé Âîíè íàñòîÿòåëüíî òðåáóåò ðåìîíòà, è åñëè áû âû ñîáëàãîâîëèëè âûäåëèòü èç êàçíû...   
- Îãíåÿíû ñîâñåì îò ðóê îòáèëèñü, - âòîðèë âòîðîé ãîáëèí, - Íàïàäàþò íà âñåõ, êòî ïðîõîäèò ÷åðåç èõ ëåñ, òðè äíÿ íàçàä ïîñìåëè íàïàñòü äàæå íà ëè÷íîãî ãîíöà Âàøåãî Âåëè÷åñòâà, ìîæåò áûòü, Âàøå Âåëè÷åñòâî ïðèêàæåò âûñëàòü âîéñêà...   
- Ïîòîëîê íàä çàìêîâîé òðàïåçíîé ñîâñåì ïðîõóäèëñÿ, âîò-âîò ïðîâàëèòñÿ, - áóáíèë òðåòèé ãîáëèí, - ß ïðîñèë âûäåëèòü èç áþäæåòà äåíüãè íà ðåìîíò, íî êàçíà÷åé ãîâîðèò, ÷òî êàçíà ïî÷òè ïóñòà, Âàøå Âåëè÷åñòâî, èçâîëüòå ðàñïîðÿäèòüñÿ...   
Äæàðåò äîñàäëèâûì æåñòîì âåëåë ïîääàííûì çàìîë÷àòü èëè õîòÿ áû ãîâîðèòü ïî î÷åðåäè. È òóò íàêîíåö åãî âçãëÿä óïàë íà Àíþ.   
Ê åå ðàçî÷àðîâàíèþ, íà ëèöå Äæàðåòà íå îòðàçèëîñü íè óäèâëåíèÿ ïî ïîâîäó íåîæèäàííîé ãîñòüè, íè âîçìóùåíèÿ îò òîãî, ÷òî îíà ïîäâåðãëàñü ñòîëü íåóâàæèòåëüíîìó îáðàùåíèþ. Íàïðîòèâ, îí, êàæåòñÿ, âîñïðèíÿë âñå óâèäåííîå êàê ñàìî ñîáîé ðàçóìåþùååñÿ.   
- Àõ äà, íó êîíå÷íî, - ñêàçàë îí. - Êîãäà îíà ïðèáûëà?   
- Îêîëî äâóõ ÷àñîâ íàçàä, Âàøå Âåëè÷åñòâî, - ïîäîáîñòðàñòíî îòâåòèë ãîáëèí, â êîòîðîì Àíÿ óçíàëà îäíîãî èç ñâîèõ ïðîâîæàòûõ.   
- ×òî æ, áóäåì íàäåÿòüñÿ, ñ íåé ïîâåçåò áîëüøå, ÷åì ñ ïðåäûäóùåé, - ñêàçàë Äæàðåò. Çàòåì îí ïîäîøåë ê Àíå è ïðîäîëæàë óæå áîëåå ó÷òèâî: - Ïðèâåòñòâóþ òåáÿ, ãîñòüÿ. Êàê òåáå íðàâèòñÿ â ìîåì êîðîëåâñòâå?   
- Íèêàê íå íðàâèòñÿ! - âûïàëèëà Àíÿ, ãîòîâàÿ ðàñïëàêàòüñÿ. Ñîâñåì íå òàê îíà ïðåäñòàâëÿëà ñåáå â ìå÷òàõ âñòðå÷ó ñ Êîðîëåì. - Îíè çàñòàâèëè ìåíÿ çàíèìàòüñÿ óáîðêîé!   
- ×òî æ, ýòî, íàâåðíîå, áûëî íå ëó÷øèì ðåøåíèåì, - ñêàçàë Äæàðåò ïî÷òè èçâèíÿþùèìñÿ òîíîì. - Òû äîëæíà ïðîñòèòü ìîèõ ïîääàííûõ, îíè, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, íå îòëè÷àþòñÿ õîðîøèì âîñïèòàíèåì. - Êîðîëü îãëÿäåë òðîííûé çàë, êîòîðûé âûãëÿäåë òàêèì æå ãðÿçíûì, êàê è äî òîãî, êàê Àíÿ ïðèñòóïèëà ê ðàáîòå. - Ê òîìó æå íå ïîõîæå, ÷òîáû ó òåáÿ ýòî õîðîøî ïîëó÷àëîñü... Õîðîøî, ïîêà ÿ äàì òåáå íåìíîãî îñâîèòüñÿ. ß áû ïðåäëîæèë íåáîëüøóþ ýêñêóðñèþ ïî ìîåìó Ëàáèðèíòó, íî ó ìåíÿ áûë òÿæåëûé äåíü è, áîþñü, ó ìåíÿ íåò íà ýòî ñèë. Íî ïîçæå íàì ïðèäåòñÿ ïîäûñêàòü òåáå êàêóþ-íèáóäü äîëæíîñòü. Âèäèøü ëè, - Äæàðåò óñòàëî îïóñòèëñÿ íà òðîí, - Ëàáèðèíò ïåðåæèâàåò íå ëó÷øèå âðåìåíà. Íèêòî èç ìîèõ ïîääàííûõ íå ìîæåò ñåáå ïîçâîëèòü ñèäåòü áåç äåëà. Íàì ÊÀÒÀÑÒÐÎÔÈ×ÅÑÊÈ íå õâàòàåò ðàáî÷èõ ðóê. ß ñàì çàíèìàþñü ãîñóäàðñòâåííûìè äåëàìè îò ðàññâåòà äî çàêàòà - è â âûõîäíûå, è â ïðàçäíèêè... Â äðóãîå âðåìÿ ÿ áûë áû ðàä îêàçàòü òåáå áîëåå ïûøíûé ïðèåì. Íî òû ñàìà âèäèøü... - îí æåñòîì îáâåë âîêðóã ñåáÿ, äàâàÿ ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ñèòóàöèÿ ÿñíà è áåç ñëîâ. - È ðàç óæ òû ñàìà ïîæåëàëà îêàçàòüñÿ çäåñü, òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ æèòü ïî íàøèì ïðàâèëàì...   
Àíÿ ñìîòðåëà íà Äæàðåòà âî âñå ãëàçà, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî è ñêàçàòü. Âñå ýòî áûëî òàê ñòðàííî!   
- Íó, õîðîøî, - ñêàçàë Äæàðåò. - ß âèæó, ê äîìàøíåé óáîðêå ó òåáÿ íåò ñêëîííîñòè. Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, ìîæåò áûòü, òû âçÿëà áû íà ñåáÿ îáÿçàííîñòè ïî ñòèðêå áåëüÿ?   
- Íåò, íåò! - áûñòðî îòâåòèëà Àíÿ. Äîìà ó íåå ñòîÿëà â âàííîé àâòîìàòè÷åñêàÿ ñòèðàëüíàÿ ìàøèíà "Ýëåêòðîëþêñ", íî îíà óæå ïîíÿëà, ÷òî çäåñü íå ñòîèëî ðàññ÷èòûâàòü íà òàêèå áëàãà öèâèëèçàöèè. Õîðîøî åùå, åñëè ó íèõ åñòü ãîðÿ÷àÿ âîäà... Õîòÿ, ñêîðåå âñåãî, è åå íåò. - Ëó÷øå ÷òî-íèáóäü äðóãîå!   
- Òîãäà, âîçìîæíî, òû ìîãëà áû ïîñëåäèòü çà äåòüìè? - ïðåäïîëîæèë Äæàðåò. - Äîëæåí ïðèçíàòü, ìîè ãîáëèíû íå î÷åíü õîðîøî ñïðàâëÿþòñÿ ñ ýòîé çàäà÷åé, à ÿ öåëûìè äíÿìè â ðàçúåçäàõ...   
- ß ïîïðîáóþ, - ðîáêî îòâåòèëà Àíÿ, â ñòðàõå, ÷òî åé ïðåäëîæàò ÷òî-íèáóäü åùå ïîõóæå. - Íî ÿ íèêîãäà ðàíüøå ýòèì íå çàíèìàëàñü...   
- Áóäåì íàäåÿòüñÿ, íàó÷èøüñÿ, - ñêàçàë Äæàðåò. - Ñåé÷àñ êòî-íèáóäü èç ìîèõ ñëóã ïîêàæåò òåáå òâîþ êîìíàòó, òàì òû ñìîæåøü íåìíîãî îòäîõíóòü. À ìíå íóæíî ðàçáèðàòü æàëîáû è ïîäïèñûâàòü óêàçû... - Êîðîëü ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë. - Êàê æå ÿ íåíàâèæó ýòó áóìàæíóþ âîëîêèòó!   
Òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ Àíÿ çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ó ïîäíîæüÿ òðîíà ëåæèò öåëàÿ ñòîïêà áóìàã.   
Íå óñïåëà îíà îãëÿíóòüñÿ, êàê äâîå ãîáëèíîâ-ñëóã óæå âûïðîâîäèëè åå èç òðîííîãî çàëà, ãäå Äæàðåò â îäèíî÷åñòâå ïðèñòóïèë ê ðàçáîðó ïîñòóïèâøèõ ê íåìó çà ñåãîäíÿøíèé äåíü áóìàã.   
Ãîáëèíû îòâåëè Àíþ â íåáîëüøóþ êîìíàòêó íà òðåòüåì ýòàæå çàìêà è îñòàâèëè â îäèíî÷åñòâå. Îò íå÷åãî äåëàòü Àíÿ ïðèíÿëàñü ðàçãëÿäûâàòü èçóìèòåëüíûé ïåéçàæ - ãóñòûå ëåñà, ïðîçðà÷íûå ðåêè - êîòîðûé ðàññòèëàëñÿ ïåðåä åå ãëàçàìè, ñòîèëî ïîäîéòè ê îêíó. Íî êðàñîòà Ëàáèðèíòà íå ðàäîâàëà åå, õîòÿ èìåííî îá ýòîì îíà ìå÷òàëà ìíîãî ëåò.   
"Â êàêóþ íåïðèÿòíîñòü ÿ óãîäèëà, - ðàñòåðÿííî äóìàëà äåâóøêà. - È ÷òî òåïåðü äåëàòü?"   
Ïîðàçìûñëèâ, îíà ïðèøëà ê âûâîäó, ÷òî ñàìà âèíîâàòà âî âñåì, ÷òî ñ íåé ñëó÷èëîñü, è òåïåðü ëó÷øå ïðèçíàòü çäåøíèå ïðàâèëà è ñòàðàòüñÿ íå ïåðå÷èòü Êîðîëþ. È ïîòîì - âñå æå ýòî áûë Äæàðåò! Àíÿ áûëà ðàçî÷àðîâàíà ñòîëü ïðîçàè÷åñêèì íà÷àëîì èõ çíàêîìñòâà, íî âñå åùå íàäåÿëàñü ñî âðåìåíåì ïåðåâåñòè îòíîøåíèÿ â áîëåå ðîìàíòè÷åñêîå ðóñëî... 

***   
  
×åðåç êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ äâåðü â êîìíàòó îòêðûëàñü, è ïåðåä Àíåé âíîâü ïîÿâèëñÿ Äæàðåò, íà ýòîò ðàç â ñîïðîâîæäåíèè òîëüêî äâóõ ñëóã.   
- ß çàêîí÷èë ñ áóìàãàìè, - ñêàçàë îí. - Íàäåþñü, ó òåáÿ áûëî âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû îòäîõíóòü. Ñåé÷àñ - ïîéäåì, ÿ ïîêàæó òåáå äåòñêóþ.   
Âìåñòå ñ Äæàðåòîì è äâóìÿ ãîáëèíàìè Àíÿ äîëãî øëà ïî êàêîìó-òî äëèííîìó è ïëîõî îñâåùåííîìó êîðèäîðó (ñ êîììóíàëüíûìè óñëóãàìè â Ëàáèðèíòå, ïîõîæå, òîæå áûëî íå âñå â ïîðÿäêå). Íàêîíåö Àíÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îíè ïðèáëèæàþòñÿ ê öåëè. Ïîíÿëà îíà ýòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî äî íåå ñòàë äîíîñèòüñÿ öåëûé õîð êðèêîâ è äåòñêîãî ïëà÷à. Àíÿ çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ÷åì áëèæå îíè ïðèáëèæàëèñü ê èñòî÷íèêó çâóêîâ, òåì áîëüøå ìðà÷íåëî ëèöî Äæàðåòà. Íàêîíåö îí ïîòåð âèñêè ðóêàìè è ïîìîðùèëñÿ, êàê îò ãîëîâíîé áîëè. "Ðàçáîð æàëîá ìåíÿ ñåãîäíÿ ñîâåðøåííî âûìîòàë", - ïðîãîâîðèë Êîðîëü...   
Íàêîíåö ãîáëèí ðàñêðûë ïåðåä íèìè òÿæåëóþ äóáîâóþ äâåðü äåòñêîé, è èñòîøíûé ïëà÷, äî ýòîãî ïðèãëóøåííûé òîëñòûìè ñòåíàìè, óäàðèë â óøè Àíå ñî ñìåòàþùåé ñ íîã ñèëîé. Ïîíà÷àëó îíà áûëà íàñòîëüêî îøàðàøåíà, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå ñîîáðàæàëà, íî ïîòîì ïîíÿëà, ÷òî âåñü ýòîò øóì ïðîèçâîäèëè íå òðè äåñÿòêà ìëàäåíöåâ, êàê îíà äóìàëà, à âñåãî ÷åòâåðî. Íî çàòî êàæäûé èç ýòèõ ìàëûøåé îðàë çà äåñÿòåðûõ.   
- Âîò ýòè òðîå ïîñòóïèëè òîëüêî çà ïîñëåäíèå ñóòêè, - ñêàçàë Äæàðåò, ïðèñëîíÿÿñü ê äâåðè è ïðèêðûâàÿ ãëàçà ðóêîé. - Ýòè êðèêè ñâåäóò ìåíÿ ñ óìà... Êàê òîëüêî èõ ðîäèòåëè âûäåðæèâàëè èõ... - Îí ïðîäîëæàë, îáðàùàÿñü ê Àíå, ïûòàÿñü ïåðåêðè÷àòü îãëóøèòåëüíûé ïëà÷: - À âîò ýòîò ó íàñ óæå ñ ÷åòâåðãà, ÿ íèêàê íå ñîáåðóñü ïðåâðàòèòü åãî â ãîáëèíà! ß ñ íèì ðàçáåðóñü, íî íå ñåé÷àñ... ïîòîì... ñåé÷àñ ó ìåíÿ ïðîñòî ðàñêàëûâàåòñÿ ãîëîâà...   
Äæàðåò ïîâåðíóëñÿ è óæå â äâåðÿõ äîáàâèë:   
- Óõàæèâàòü çà íèìè íå ñëèøêîì òðóäíî, ïðîñòî íóæíî èõ êîðìèòü ïî ÷àñàì è ìåíÿòü ïåëåíêè... òîãäà îíè çàìîë÷àò... ìîæåò áûòü, - äîáàâèë îí (â åãî ïîñëåäíèõ ñëîâàõ ïðîçâó÷àëè íîòêè ñîìíåíèÿ).   
Îäèí èç ñëóã âñå ýòî âðåìÿ ïðåäóïðåäèòåëüíî ïðèäåðæèâàë ïåðåä Êîðîëåì îòêðûòóþ äâåðü.   
- Ïîéäó ïðèìó òðè òàáëåòêè àñïèðèíà, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Äæàðåò è èñ÷åç çà äâåðüþ.   
Àíÿ îñòàëàñü íàåäèíå ñ îðóùèìè, âèçæàùèìè, çàõîäÿùèìèñÿ â ïëà÷å ìëàäåíöàìè, íà êîòîðûõ îíà ñìîòðåëà, êàê íà äèêèõ çâåðåé, âûïóùåííûõ èç êëåòêè. Òåïåðü îíà æàëåëà, ÷òî íå ñîãëàñèëàñü íà äîëæíîñòü ïðà÷êè. È ïî÷åìó ýòî îíà ðàíüøå ñ÷èòàëà, ÷òî ìàëåíüêèå äåòè ìèëûå?   
Îäèí èç ãîáëèíîâ, êîòîðîãî Äæàðåò îñòàâèë â ïîìîùíèêè Ñàðå, çàáèëñÿ â óãîë è ãëÿäåë íà íåå, óõìûëÿÿñü. Ïîìîùè îò íåãî æäàòü ÿâíî íå áûëî ñìûñëà.   
- Íó ÷òî òû, ìàëåíüêèé, - ñêàçàëà Àíÿ äðîæàùèì ãîëîñîì è ñäåëàëà øàã ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê îäíîìó èç ìëàäåíöåâ, - èäè ê ìàìå íà ðó÷êè...   
Ìëàäåíåö ïðè åå ïðèáëèæåíèè çàïëàêàë, êàçàëîñü, åùå â äâà ðàçà ñèëüíåå.   
Àíÿ çàñòûëà ïåðåä íèì, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî äåëàòü äàëüøå. È êàê ýòî ëþäè âîîáùå çàâîäÿò äåòåé?   
Îíà ïîïðîáîâàëà ïîäîáðàòüñÿ ê äåâî÷êå â ðîçîâîì êîìáèíåçîí÷èêå, êîòîðàÿ âûãëÿäåëà ÷óòü áîëåå ñïîêîéíîé, ÷åì äðóãèå. Îíà ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêè ê ðåáåíêó. Äåâî÷êà çàâîïèëà òàê, ÷òî åå ëè÷èêî ñòàëî ñîâåðøåííî ñèíèì. Îíà áóêâàëüíî çàõëåáûâàëàñü îò ïëà÷à.   
Àíÿ îòäåðíóëà ðóêó, êàê îò îãíÿ. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åùå íåìíîãî, è ó íåå ñàìîé èç ãëàç áðûçíóò ñëåçû.   
- Âû íå äåòè, - ñêàçàëà îíà ñðûâàþùèìñÿ ãîëîñîì, - âû óæàñíûå ìàëåíüêèå ìîíñòðû! Òåïåðü ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó âàøè ðîäèòåëè çàõîòåëè, ÷òîáû âàñ çàáðàëè! ß áû íà èõ ìåñòå ïîñòóïèëà òàê æå!   
Èç óãëà ïîñëûøàëîñü õèõèêàíüå ãîáëèíà.   
Â ýòó ìèíóòó äâîå ñîâåðøåííî îäèíàêîâûõ ìàëü÷èêîâ (ìîæåò áûòü, îíè è áûëè áëèçíåöàìè?) ñòàëè ïëàêàòü è êðè÷àòü ñ óäâîåííîé ñèëîé. Îñòàëüíûå äåòè ïîäõâàòèëè èíèöèàòèâó è, õîòÿ ìèíóòó íàçàä Àíÿ áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî äåòè íå ìîãóò ïëàêàòü ÅÙÅ ãðîì÷å, îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îøèáàëàñü. È åùå îíà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ýòèì äâóì íóæíî áûëî ñìåíèòü ïîäãóçíèêè.   
- Î íåò, íåò! - çàêðè÷àëà îíà â îò÷àÿíèè. - ß ýòîãî íå âûäåðæó! ß íå ìîãó!   
Ñ òðóäîì îòêðûâ òÿæåëóþ äâåðü, Àíÿ âûñêî÷èëà èç äåòñêîé â êîðèäîð.   
- Äæàðåò! Äæàðåò! Ãäå òû? Çàáåðè ìåíÿ îòñþäà! ß áîëüøå ýòîãî íå âûíåñó! - ïî åå ùåêàì ñòðóèëèñü ñëåçû.   
×åðåç ìèíóòó åå îò÷àÿííûõ êðèêîâ â êîíöå êîðèäîðà ïîÿâèëñÿ Êîðîëü Ãîáëèíîâ, íà ýòîò ðàç îäèí, áåç ñâèòû.   
- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? - ñïðîñèë îí óñòàëî. - Õîòÿ ëàäíî, íå îáúÿñíÿé. ß ñàì âèæó.   
- Äæàðåò, - çàïëàêàëà Àíÿ, - Äàé ìíå ëþáóþ äðóãóþ ðàáîòó, ïóñòü ñàìóþ ÷åðíóþ, íî òîëüêî íå ýòó! Ýòî æå ïðîñòî óæàñíî!   
- ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ÿ óæ è íå çíàþ, ÷òî åùå òåáå ïîðó÷èòü, - ïðîãîâîðèë Äæàðåò ñ ñîìíåíèåì, - Íî ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ âðåìÿ óæèíà. Ìîæåò áûòü, çà óæèíîì ìíå ïðèäåò â ãîëîâó êàêàÿ-íèáóäü èäåÿ.   
Àíÿ ïðîñëåäîâàëà âñëåä çà Äæàðåòîì â êîðîëåâñêóþ òðàïåçíóþ, òó ñàìóþ, ïðî êîòîðóþ, êàê îíà âñïîìíèëà, ñëóãà æàëîâàëñÿ, ÷òî ïîòîëîê âîò-âîò ïðîòå÷åò.   
  
Àíÿ è Äæàðåò óñåëèñü âäâîåì çà îãðîìíûé îáåäåííûé ñòîë, ðàññ÷èòàííûé ÷åëîâåê íà äâàäöàòü. Ïîñêîëüêó îíè ñèäåëè äðóã íàïðîòèâ äðóãà â ñàìîì êîíöå äëèííîãî ñòîëà, áîëüøàÿ åãî ÷àñòü îñòàâàëàñü ñâîáîäíîé. Ãîáëèíàì ïðèõîäèëîñü ïðîäåëàòü íåìàëûé ïóòü, ÷òîáû ïðîíåñòè î÷åðåäíîå áëþäî âäîëü âñåãî ñòîëà è ïîäàòü íà ñòîë. Óâû, íåêîòîðûì áëþäàì íå óäàâàëàñü ïðîäåëàòü âåñü ýòîò äîëãèé ïóòü áåç ïîòåðü. Àíÿ âèäåëà, êàê îäèí èç ãîáëèíîâ ïî ïóòè ðàçëèë êóâøèí ñî ñëèâêàìè, íî ñäåëàë âèä, ÷òî íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîøëî, è ïîñòàâèë íà ñòîë ïîëóïóñòîé êóâøèí. Äðóãîé ãîáëèí óðîíèë áàðàíüþ íîãó, íî, íè÷óòü íå ñìóòèâøèñü, ïîäíÿë åå è âåðíóë íà áëþäî.   
Íî Äæàðåò, êàçàëîñü, íè÷åãî íå çàìå÷àë, ïîãðóæåííûé â ðàçäóìüÿ î òåêóùèõ ïîòîëêàõ è ïóñòîé êàçíå.   
Áëþäî èç ãðèáîâ Àíÿ îòñòàâèëà â ñòîðîíó, ïîñêîëüêó ãðèáû íå âíóøàëè åé íèêàêîãî äîâåðèÿ. Ê îêîðîêó îíà òàêæå îõëàäåëà ïîñëå òîãî, êàê óâèäåëà åãî âàëÿþùèìñÿ íà ïîëó. Õîòÿ Àíÿ îò âñåõ ïåðåæèòûõ âîëíåíèé î÷åíü ïðîãîëîäàëàñü, èç äåñÿòêà âûñòàâëåííûõ áëþä îíà ðåøèëàñü ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ òîëüêî ê îâîùíîìó ñàëàòó. Àíÿ îòïðàâèëà â ðîò ïåðâóþ ïîðöèþ è ïîìîðùèëàñü, óñëûøàâ, êàê íà çóáàõ çàñêðèïåë ïåñîê.   
- Äà, ïîòîëîê âñå æå ïðèäåòñÿ ïî÷èíèòü, - ñêàçàë Äæàðåò çàäóì÷èâî ñàì ñåáå, - Èíà÷å åùå íåäåëÿ, è îí ïðîñòî... - òóò îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî åãî ãîñòüÿ ïî÷òè íè÷åãî íå åñò. - Äà, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, èç ìîèõ ãîáëèíîâ äîâîëüíî ñêâåðíûå ïîâàðà... - ïðèçíàë îí. - ß-òî, âïðî÷åì, óæå ïðèâûê... À ìîæåò áûòü, òû óìååøü ãîòîâèòü? - ñïðîñèë îí ñ íàäåæäîé, íî íàäåæäà íà åãî ëèöå áûñòðî óãàñëà ïðè âèäå âûðàæåíèÿ íà ëèöå Àíè.   
- Äîìà ÿ îáû÷íî îáõîäèëàñü áóòåðáðîäàìè è ðàñòâîðèìûìè ñóïàìè èç ïàêåòèêà, - ÷åñòíî ïðèçíàëàñü Àíÿ.   
- Íó ÷òî æå, - âçäîõíóë Äæàðåò, - Ïîõîæå, ó ìåíÿ òîæå íåò àïïåòèòà. Ïîéäó ïîèãðàþ â êàðòû ñàì ñ ñîáîé. À òåáÿ ãîáëèíû îòâåäóò â òâîþ êîìíàòó. Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è.   
Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Êîðîëü Ãîáëèíîâ âñòàë èç-çà ñòîëà è âûøåë.   
Ãîáëèí-ñëóãà ïðîâîäèë Àíþ ïî ïîëóòåìíîìó êîðèäîðó ê îäíîé èç äâóõ äåñÿòêîâ áîëüøèõ è õîëîäíûõ êîìíàò, ïóñòóþùèõ â çàìêå.   
Êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ Àíÿ ñèäåëà íà ïîäîêîííèêå è ñìîòðåëà íà âå÷åðíåå íåáî. Çàêàò â Ëàáèðèíòå áûë óäèâèòåëüíî êðàñèâ.   
Çàòåì îíà ñîñêîëüçíóëà ñ ïîäîêîííèêà è âûøëà â êîðèäîð.   
  
*** 

Ïî îáåèì ñòîðîíàì êîðèäîðà òÿíóëèñü ðÿäû äâåðåé, íåêîòîðûå èç íèõ áûëè ïîêðûòû ïàóòèíîé. Ëèøü èç-ïîä îäíîé äâåðè âèäíåëàñü òîíêàÿ ïîëîñêà ñâåòà.   
Àíÿ òîëêíóëà ýòó äâåðü è, íå ñòó÷àñü, âîøëà.   
Ñèäÿùèé çà ñòîëîì Êîðîëü Ãîáëèíîâ ðàñêëàäûâàë ïàñüÿíñ "Óçíèê".   
- Àõ, ýòî òû, - ñêàçàë îí. - Õî÷åøü ñûãðàòü ñî ìíîé? Óìååøü èãðàòü â äóðíÿ?   
Àíÿ ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà è ïðèñåëà íà êðàåøåê ñòîëà.   
- Ïîíèìàþ, - ñêàçàë Äæàðåò. - Òû õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ âåðíóë òåáÿ äîìîé.   
Àíÿ ìîë÷à êèâíóëà.   
- Ýòîãî ÿ è æäàë, - ïðèçíàëñÿ Äæàðåò, - Íè îäíà äåâóøêà òàê è íå ñîãëàñèëàñü îñòàòüñÿ - à ñêîëüêî èõ òóò ïåðåáûâàëî! Åñòåñòâåííî, êòî çàõî÷åò áûòü êîðîëåâîé â òàêîì êîðîëåâñòâå! Âû, äåâóøêè, íàâîîáðàæàåòå ñåáå íåèçâåñòíî ÷åãî... Ñàìè ïðîñèòå... Íî êîãäà äîõîäèò äî äåëà...   
- ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî äóìàëà, ÷òî âñå áóäåò íåìíîãî ïî-äðóãîìó, - ñêàçàëà Àíÿ.   
- Íó êîíå÷íî, - ñêàçàë Äæàðåò, - Íî òåïåðü òû çíàåøü, ÷òî â ñêàçêàõ îáû÷íî âñå ñèëüíî ïðèóêðàøåíî.   
Îí ñãðåá êàðòû ñî ñòîëà:   
- Îïÿòü íå ñîøåëñÿ. Ãîâîðÿò, ýòîò ïàñüÿíñ ñõîäèòñÿ ðàç â òðèñòà ëåò. ß åãî ðàñêëàäûâàþ óæå ïÿòüñîò, è ïîêà íå ðàçó... - Ïîìîë÷àâ, îí ñïðîñèë: - Õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ âåðíóë òåáÿ ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ?   
- Äà, - ñêàçàëà Àíÿ è îïÿòü âçäîõíóëà. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ê åå ãëàçàì ïîäñòóïàþò ñëåçû.   
Â ðóêå Äæàðåòà ïîÿâèëñÿ õðóñòàëüíûé øàð.   
- Âñåãî äîáðîãî, þíàÿ ëåäè, - ñêàçàë îí, - Áûë ðàä âèäåòü òåáÿ â ãîñòÿõ â ìîåì Ëàáèðèíòå.   
Øàð â åãî ðóêàõ âçîðâàëñÿ íà òûñÿ÷è îñêîëêîâ, íàïîëíèâ êîìíàòó ïëîòíûì áåëûì äûìîì.   
  
Êîãäà äûì ðàññåÿëñÿ, Àíÿ âèäåëà, ÷òî ñèäèò â ñâîåé ñïàëüíå íà êðîâàòè, âíîâü îäåòàÿ â ñâîþ ïèæàìó. Îíà âñêî÷èëà è ïîäáåæàëà ê áóäèëüíèêó. Íà ÷àñàõ áûëà ÷åòâåðòü ïåðâîãî. Äæàðåò âåðíóë åå òî÷íî â òî âðåìÿ, îòêóäà åå çàáðàëè.   
Àíÿ ïîäîøëà ê îêíó è äîëãîå âðåìÿ ñìîòðåëà íà íî÷íîå íåáî, î ÷åì-òî äóìàÿ. Çàòåì ñíÿëà ñ ïîëêè êàññåòó ñ ôèëüìîì "Ëàáèðèíò" è ïîñòàâèëà åå îáðàòíî, ïåðåâåðíóâ îáëîæêîé ê ñòåíå.   
Ïîñëå ýòîãî Àíÿ ëåãëà â ïîñòåëü è äîëãî íå ìîãëà çàñíóòü, íî êîãäà íàêîíåö çàñíóëà, åé óæå áîëüøå íå ñíèëñÿ Äæàðåò, Êîðîëü Ãîáëèíîâ.


End file.
